Pocahontas (character)
Pocahontas is the main character from the 1995 film of the same name and its sequel. She is an official Disney Princess. Her speaking voice was provided by Irene Bedard while her singing voice was provided by Judy Kuhn. Background Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas's mother died, and that Pocahontas has her spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Development Pocahontas' name means "Little Mischief." She is based on the real historical figure, and was born into a highly sophisticated Native American culture that had some knowledge of Europeans. Her design was modeled after her voice actress, the Native American actress Irene Bedard. It is important to note that Jean Jacques Rousseau's notion of the "noble savage" was an important inspiration for this fictionalized story of the important historical persona that is Pocahontas. For as can be seen in other information given below, the story presented in the animated film is not an accurate telling of her life. Rather, it is an examination of the above notion. Physical Appearance Pocahontas is an extremely beautiful young woman with exotic good looks, long raven-black hair, copper skin and twinkling dark brown eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure. Personality Pocahontas is displayed as a noble, free-spirited, and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves adventure and nature. In the film, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals, and understand unknown languages. In the sequel, Pocahontas seems to have grown after hearing of John Smith's assumed death. She keeps her independent spirit and playfulness, but is much more mature and self assured than she was in the first film. During her stay in England, she nearly loses herself in the hustle and bustle of this new world and is turned into someone she's not. But in the end she bravely intends to sacrifice herself for her people's safety and returns to her homeland, finding herself, and love, once again. She is the first American Disney Princess, and the first and only Disney Princess that had two love interests. Appearances Pocahontas Pocahontas is first seen atop a waterfall, when she is summoned by her friend Nakoma. It is revealed that Pocahontas has been having a series of unusual dreams, and she does not understand what they mean. Nakoma counsels Pocahontas to speak with her father, Chief Powhatan, who has recently returned from war. At the village, Pocahontas meets with her father, and learns that Kocoum, one of her dad's finest warriors, has asked to marry her. As a gift, Powhatan gives Pocahontas her mother's necklace, which her mother had worn at their wedding. Pocahontas doesn't feel that this is the right path for her, but Powhatan feels that Kocoum would be a fine husband for Pocahontas, as Kocoum is steady and serious, as well as brave, loyal, strong and protective. Pocahontas travels to Grandmother Willow in order to gain some advice. After telling Grandmother Willow about her dream and her father's plans for her arranged marriage, Grandmother Willow tells Pocahontas that her dream is pointing her down her path. When Pocahontas asks how to find her path, Grandmother Willow teaches Pocahontas to listen to the spirits of the earth. Pocahontas does so, and after hearing the wind, is able to spot the ship carrying the Europeans, though she mistakes the ship's sails for clouds. Pocahontas later encounters one of the settlers, John Smith. Over time, the two get to know each other, asking all sorts of questions about each other's people, lives, and different worlds. However, the conversation goes sour when John Smith unintentionally reveals his prejudices towards Native Americans. Pocahontas explains to him the beauty and importance of nature and respecting the earth through the song, Colors of the Wind. This causes John to see the ill of his thoughts and change his ways, and the two begin to fall in love with each other. However, after hearing drums, Pocahontas is forced to return to the village. Later, while picking corn with Nakoma, Pocahontas meets John Smith again. After swearing Nakoma to secrecy, Pocahontas takes John Smith out to the woods. Pocahontas takes John to meet Grandmother Willow. When John reveals that the settlers had come looking for gold, Pocahontas reveals that there is none in the area. When other settlers come into the area looking for Smith, Smith is forced to leave, but the two agree to meet that night at Grandmother Willow's glade. After Smith leaves, Pocahontas worries about her actions. Grandmother Willow reminds Pocahontas of her dreams, and Pocahontas begins to suspect that her dream is pointing her towards John. Upon returning to the village, Pocahontas discovers that warriors from neighboring villages have arrived and are planning to fight the settlers. That night, despite Nakoma's protests, Pocahontas sneaks off to meet John. Both reveal that their respective people are planning for war. Pocahontas asks John to come to her village and speak with Powhatan, in an attempt to avoid fighting. John is reluctant at first, but agrees after some advice from Grandmother Willow. When Kocoum, who had been warned about Pocahontas by Nakoma, suddenly stumbles upon Pocahontas and John Smith kissing, Kocoum becomes enraged and attacks him. Before Pocahontas can break them up, Thomas, who had been sent to find John, shoots and kills Kocoum. John Smith takes the blame, is taken prisoner by the Powhatan men, and sentenced to die at sunrise. Pocahontas realizes that she must stop the execution that will lead to war between the Native Americans and the settlers. She runs to where it will take place, calling out to the forces of nature to help her reach them in time. Pocahontas reaches John Smith just in time to throw herself over him and save him from being killed by her father, Chief Powhatan who then comes to his senses and releases John Smith. When the enraged Governor Ratcliffe shoots at the chief, John Smith pushes Powhatan out of the way, and takes the bullet. Soon after, a wounded John Smith asks her to come with him to England, but she explains that her place is in Virginia, with her people. To comfort him, she tells him that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever. They kiss, and the men carry him onto the ship. As it is leaving, Pocahontas runs as fast as she can to a cliff overlooking the ocean. John waves goodbye in the Powhatan fashion, and Pocahontas waves back in the Powhatan fashion, like she showed him to earlier when the two first met, as the ship sails away. Pocahontas ll: Journey to a New World In Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Pocahontas goes to London as a diplomat to stop a potential attack upon her people being ordered by King James in a plot by Radcliffe. There, she is accompanied by John Rolfe and slowly develops a romance with him. In the end, she is reunited with John Smith, but explains to him that they are no longer following the same path that they went on years ago", and parts ways with him. Successfully exposing Ratcliffe, who is then arrested by order of the King, Pocahontas and John Rolfe get on a ship going back to Virginia together, and kiss as the ship sails off into the sunset. House of Mouse She makes cameo appearances in numerous episodes of the House of Mouse television series. Disney Parks She appears daily at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, especially Walt Disney World, for meet and greets. She is the most common Pocahontas character, next to Meeko. Fantasmic! She is featured in Disney's Hollywood Studios nighttime fireworks stage show Fantasmic! Disney Cruise Line She and John Smith appear in the Disney Cruise Line stage show The Golden Mickeys. She's also known to come out for meet-and-greets on the ships. It's a Small World Pocahontas, Meeko and Flit make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. Disney's Animal Kingdom She had her own show entitled "Pocahontas and her Forest Friends" at Disney's Animal Kingdom, which ran from 1998 to 2008. Trivia *Pocahontas is the first and currently only Disney Princess to have two love interests. However, most media, including the Disney Princess franchise, keep John Smith and Pocahontas as an official couple, ignoring John Rolfe. *According to legend, Pocahontas changed her name to Rebecca. However, this doesn't occur in any of the Disney films. *The real name of Pocahontas is Matoaka, while Pocahontas is her nickname. However, this isn't mentioned in any of the Disney films. *Pocahontas is the second Disney Princess to be played by two actresses, after Mulan. Irene Bedard provided her speaking voice, and Judy Kuhn provided her singing voice. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be clearly located in America in the state of Virginia, before Tiana in 2009. *Pocahontas is the first and currently only Disney Princess to be of "Indian" decent. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be based on an actual historical figure instead of the traditional fairy tale or folktale, the second being Mulan. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to not have a traditional "happy ending". At the film's climax, Pocahontas is forced to part with her true love, John Smith, in order for him to return to England and have his injuries treated. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be completely "relocated" as of the film's sequel. *Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess to have a visible tattoo. *Pocahontas is the first and only Disney Princess to wear an ethnic dress. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to have a human best friend,second being Tiana. Gallery External links * on Wikipedia Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Indians Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Historical characters Category:Pocahontas Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Indians Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Historical characters Category:Pocahontas Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse